1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of intravenous catheters and more particularly to an improved site shield for protecting and stabilizing a catheter inserted into the body of a patient
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an intravenous catheter is installed into the arm of the patient, it is necessary to stabilize the position of the catheter to assure that it remains properly installed in the patient for the duration of the procedure to be conducted intravenously, whether it be a blood transfusion requiring moments of stabilization, an intravenous feeding which could require an hour or more, or continuous intravenous readings associated with a sensor inserted into the blood stream of a patient, those readings taken over a period of hours or even days.
A variety of shields are known for site protection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,553, entitled "Venipuncture Site Protector" Prouix et al, discloses a relatively rigid cup-like shield of frustro-pyramidal shape having mountings tabs extending from the shield, which tabs are taped to the patient's body with the shield positioned over the venipuncture site. However, such a device is typically not appropriate for a site in which an elongated catheter has been inserted in the body, fails to provide a locking feature for such catheter and may not provide sufficient ventilation to the site.
A more elongated device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,226, entitled "Protective Guard for a Hypodermic Needle"--Scardenzan, but such device also fails to provide a locking feature for the catheter. Moreover, the inherent flexibility designed in each of the above two devices would tend to provide less rigidity at the catheter site and thus make the catheter susceptible to jarring or bumping which could flex the protector and cause the catheter to be moved out of position or even jarred from the body of the patient.
Attempts to further stabilize the catheter site can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,971, entitled "Guard for Venipuncture Site and Catheter Retainer"--Sorbonne, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,587, entitled "Intravenous Line Stabilizing Device"--Mera. Such devices attempt to stabilize the catheter by introducing complexities into the structure of the site protector device such as by providing a base for the site protector, as well as an upper cover. Such devices address the problem of site stabilization by introducing complexities and additional parts to the site protector.
Typically what is needed with respect to a site protector is a locking feature over the catheter to protect the needle/tubing junction of the catheter from accidental disconnection. Disconnection of the needle/tubing junction, typically a luer lock fitting provided between the needle and the tubing at such junction, could be very serious, particularly if an arterial line is involved. Such a locking feature also prevents kinking of the needle/tubing junction which is a major contributor to loss of arterial lines because a severely kinked catheter will compromise continuous blood pressure monitoring.
The site protector should be long enough to protect both the insertion site and the distal end of the catheter which can be three or more inches long. A preferred site protector should be relatively flexible to be compatible with the placement of venous or arterial catheters in all common access locations on both adult and pediatric patients. Even though the preferred site protector must be flexible, it must also be rigid overlying the site location to protect the insertion site and the catheter therein from inadvertent bumps and jars commonly experienced in the medical procedures associated therewith.
It is desirable that a site protector of the preferred configuration properly ventilate the site and yet be smooth and conforming to the patient It is further desirable that the improved site protector be made of a clear material to make it possible for the care giver to view the catheterization site without need to remove the site protector. While it is known to strap a site protector to the patient, too tight a strap can interfere with circulation, and it is desirable to be able to tape down the site protector and have it adaptable to all size limbs rather than to strap the site protector or catheterization site, to minimize interference with circulation. It would further be advantageous if the site protector were of a simplified configuration permitting ease of manufacture and further being relatively inexpensive to manufacture.